


Third Act

by klutzy_girl



Category: Carol's Second Act (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Falling in love again wasnotsupposed to be part of Carol's second act.
Relationships: Stephen Frost/Carol Kenney
Kudos: 8





	Third Act

Falling in love with another man was definitely nowhere near part of Carol’s second act so after she finished panicking and realized it wasn’t a big deal, she deemed it her third act (while still in her second, of course. Wasn’t exactly logical but she didn’t care). “You enjoying yourself?” an amused Stephen questioned when he walked into the lounge and found his girlfriend trying to relax on the couch.

“What do you think?” a smirking Carol shot back as she stood up and greeted him with a kiss. They tried to keep their personal and work lives separate but a quick kiss was fine considering they were alone. 

“How are your patients today?” Stephen questioned as he sat down.

She checked the time on her phone. “I’ll be checking on them again in about ten minutes but everything seems to be going fine for now. Hopefully I can discharge them in the next few days.” However, Carol didn’t want to jump the gun, knowing how often things went wrong.

He nodded at her. “We meeting for dinner later?” Stephen confirmed.

“Yes. You’re going to enjoy this pizza place - it’s one of our favorites.” Fortunately, Jenny wouldn’t be there since she and Daniel were eating somewhere else and then heading back to one of their places. She loved her daughter but definitely didn’t want to double date with her.

“I’m looking forward to it.” He groaned when his pager went off so he gave her another quick kiss before heading out of the lounge.

Carol had to race to check on one of her own patients just minutes later but fortunately, nothing came up that required their attention when she and Stephen got off work.

Carol was absolutely thrilled to have found someone who loved her and treated her well.


End file.
